1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit arrangement responsive to control signals for generating and storing an electrical analog signal whose magnitude can be varied by varying the control signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the Motorola "McMOS Handbook", 2nd Edition, 1974 at page 114, a circuit arrangement is disclosed which comprises two frequency dividers which are fed pulses and which are followed by a multivibrator. This circuit, however, functions as a digital-to-analog converter and does not generate and store an analog signal which can be varied by varying control signals.
Additionally, there is presently being manufactured by Siemens a programmable analog memory under the type number S 175. This memory includes for each analog signal to be stored a reversible counter, the count of which is converted into an analog output signal by a digital-to-analog converter. Such memories are used, for example, in television sets in order to convert the control signals arriving from the remote control into analog signals for adjusting the volume, brightness, color saturation of the television. The disadvantage of the memories is that they employ expensive reversible counters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a circuit arrangement for generating and storing an analog signal which is of less complex construction than known arrangements.